1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel control apparatus for an engine capable of supplying fuel corresponding to a quantity of air by suction the engine to arrive at an appropriate air/fuel rate.
2. Discussion of Background
The conventional fuel control device of an engine measures an air quantity sucked in one stroke of the engine, as a whole, and supplies fuel to the engine, the quantity of which is in correspondence with the measured suction air quantity.
Since the above mentioned conventional fuel control apparatus for an engine, measures the air quantity sucked in one stroke of the engine, as a whole, when the engine is accelerating or decelerating and the suction air quantity is changing rapidly, considerable time is required to detect the change of the suction air quantity, and as the result, the responsiveness of the control device is poor.